The Strings of Fate
by Writing for life
Summary: Bella is a small town columnist - Edward is an A-list celebrity. One day their friends set them up on a date, but they never go. Fate takes matters into her own hands and crashes these two together.
1. The Date

**This is my first fanfic, so i apologise if it is terrible, or if any threads are not tied off by the end. My mind is just a mess at the moment. **

**I am not stephanie Meyer - obviously.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Prologue – Bella's POV

The funny thing about life is the things pulling the strings.

Fate is a selfish and cruel mistress, like a stubborn child yanking the mortal puppets this way and that. Doing whatever it pleases. Deciding whatever it wants.

And Fate doesn't like to be disobeyed. When things don't go her way she gets angry, and forces her will upon the world more harshly than before.

But if Fate wasn't so stubborn, if she wasn't so strong, so harsh, so fond of human suffering I wouldn't have had the best life imaginable. I wouldn't have met him.

And that life was simply not worth living.

* * *

Chapter One - The Date

I never really felt like I belonged in my body. Everyone else looked so at home while I was a stranger. Each time I looked in the mirror it almost came as a surprise – I felt so different to the way I looked. My pale skin, almost translucent like a ghost, dull mousey hair and flat, uninteresting, muddy brown eyes was not the me I wanted. Or felt comfortable with.

I got used to it. I became accustomed to being overlooked and slowly I grew to enjoy obscurity. When I was small I had craved attention – now I actively avoided it. For me the mere thought of standing up in front of a crowd was more terrifying than certain death.

I hated meeting new people; my self-confidence (or rather my lack of it) was a major hurdle to overcome every time I spoke to a stranger. And didn't my friends know it.

My two closest friends: Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper, always got a kick out of trying to set me up with an array of different men; and all because I was 'too embarrassed to find a bloke for myself' as Rosalie put it. It was alright for her – she had looks that would make even the most glamorous supermodel green with envy.

Since secondary school (when I met the stunning Hales) Jasper and Rose had tried unceasingly to set me up with any number of different guys. I had had a date with them all, from high-school jocks to the chess playing nerds – it never got past one date.

The thing is that despite my best friends' efforts I had never met anyone that I wanted, nor ever seemed likely to.

I have to hand it to Rose and Jasper though, they never stopped trying; this continued even through to university and beyond. I was twenty-three and had been employed as a magazine columnist for just under a year and still my friends insisted on playing this childish game.

Rosalie smiled angelically at me while I glared back in the mirror. She was behind me fixing my untameable locks with a very large clip.

"I am not going tonight Rose." I protested.

"Yes you are, now hold still."

"I don't care what you do to me but I am _not going_."

"Don't be such a baby Bella." She chided, biting her lip, "let me just get this clip – oh hell!" the clip snapped shut and pinged free of my hair, almost smacking her in the face.

I grinned, "See even your hair clip doesn't want me to go – fate is against it."

"Don't start talking to me about fate Bella, for all you know this guy is your future husband."

I snorted.

"Seriously Bella! _Fate_ is not stopping this clip from working; that would be your colossal amount of hair."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let the torture proceed."

"Why don't you want to go?" Rosalie questioned.

"Because I'll probably humiliate myself and I doubt I'll even like him anyway. What's the point in me dressing up if I am never going to see him again?"

"You never know…"

"Rose, please be serious."

"Well, according to Jasper he really will make you change your mind."

"I doubt it." I said cynically.

"Trust us."

"Why?"

She giggled and re-twisted my hair, pinning it tightly against my skull.

I sighed, "What is it about him that makes Jasper think he's the one for me?"

"It's not just Jasper who thinks that, Emmett agrees with him."

"Well it's a cert then." I muttered sarcastically.

Emmett was Rose's long time boyfriend. They had been together for nearly two years and it seemed only a matter of time before he popped the question. They were perfect for one another. Oh and what I said about Rosalie's looks earlier – yeah, the same applies for Emmett.

Like I said, those two were made for each other.

Rose frowned as she stretched the clip to its full width, and attempted to make it hold my hair in place, "I don't exactly know him…"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to go on a date with a stranger, you have never even met before?!"

"Um…yeah, pretty much."

I gritted my teeth, seething silently, "So what have Emmett and Jasper told you about him?"

"Only that he's a really great guy, he's quite tall…err…he's rich –"

"Yeah that's sounds just like a match made in heaven. He's rich. Wow. My mind is entirely made up now." I said sarcastically, "entirely made up, _not to go_."

"Be quiet Bella!" she scolded, "This guy is also Jasper's girlfriend's brother."

"What?"

"You know Jasper's new girlfriend?"

"No, he won't tell me anything about her."

"He won't tell me either," She sighed, "but what he did say is that she has a brother."

"And so Jasper wants me to go out with his girlfriend's brother?"

"Yeah," Rose said cheerfully.

"Rose, that has to be the worst idea you have ever – and I mean ever – had!"

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it," I muttered darkly.

"You'll be fine," Rose commanded, "now for the last time hold still!"

I exhaled slowly, flicking through the pages of some trashy celebrity magazine. A brightly coloured, glossy article caught my attention;

_Edward Cullen: Actor and Singer? Or personified Greek god? We let you decide._

Underneath there were a variety of different shots: Edward on stage singing into a microphone, him lounging on the beach last summer, in his latest box office movie _Romeo & Juliet _where he played the starring role. Idly I flicked the page.

With one deft twist Rosalie shoved the clip over a mountain of my hair.

The air was suddenly filled with a horrible, torturous … theme tune? The tinny noise rattled away; Rose fished out her mobile and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Em. Yeah Bells is here with me. Really? Oh. I see. Maybe another time yeah? Ok. Sure I'll tell her. No she'll be pleased. Really she will. I'll see you later, love you!" she put the phone down and looked at me wistfully.

I felt a small thrill pass through my middle. Had my date for the evening cancelled? Every fibre of my being, longed for that to be so. Please, please, please –

Rose sighed slowly, "Bells your date's been cancelled."

"YAY!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Ugh, I can't believe you. I'll just have to set you two up again!"

"You'd better be joking."

"I'm afraid not."

"Rose!"

I launched at her and sent us both to the floor, where we lay shrieking with laughter. I rolled onto my back and the hairclip sprung free, flying across the room and sending my hair cascading over my shoulders. "See?" I told her smugly, "I told you the clip didn't want me to go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic so please review, review, review, and let me know what you think. **

**My plan is (my plans don't often work out so i'm warning you in advance - i am a terrible procrastinator) that i will update this once a week, i wrote this during my study session in school today so i should have time to, but i am doing my A-levels at the moment and if work gets too much that will take priority. Sorry.**

**Oh and did i mention review? i think i did. Oh well, REVIEW please!!!**

**xxx**


	2. Weariness

**First off i'd like to give a massive thanks to everyone out there who has read/reviewed this story, and to those who have added it to their favorite story list - you guys rock! No jokes.**

**Next comes the apology: i am so so so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update; school happened, life happened and i have been carried away on a wave of procrastination. Sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - weariness

EPOV

Hell. Misery. Torture. These were all words that could describe half of my life.

I was an A-list celebrity, everywhere I went I was followed by screaming fans. I hated that.

I hated myself. There was nothing about me that could possibly validate their infatuation. I was nothing.

My sister, Alice, never understood my self-loathing tendencies. Anyone would expect the man who seems to have everything to be ecstatically happy, and I was anything but that. Yes I had money, I could go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted, but I still sought to be someone other than myself. It had always been like that, ever since I was a child, I had never wanted to be me. That was how I came into the acting world; while I was acting I wasn't me, I could be the character. It was the same for singing – when I was on stage I wasn't Edward Cullen, I was living and breathing the story woven by the lyrics. Again I could pretend to be someone else. That was the half of my life I loved – the pretending.

I sighed exhaustedly as I entered my three-storey apartment. My mom had helped me pick it out a year previously and to be honest, I let her take the reins. She chose the house she liked best and decorated it the way she thought I would like. That was nice of her. If it had been up to me I would have probably ended up with the first building I saw.

The walls were pale, and there was glass everywhere: allowing as much light in as possible. At the moment the bright multicolored glow of the city flooded in, oranges, yellows and reds all merging together in a busy streak. They were the colors of night.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID and groaned, "What now?"

"Sorry Edward, but your sister wanted to talk to you. She called earlier but your personal phone is switched off." I had two mobiles: one for work calls and one for social. Unfortunately my secretary used my work phone as her link to talk to me, like it was 'our' social phone.

"Can you tell Alice I'll call her back tomorrow? I need to sleep; I've been up since 4 this morning."

"Um, sure Edward."

"And Tanya, do you remember that conversation we had earlier?"

"Yes Mr Cullen."

"Thanks."

"Edw – Mr Cullen, Mike also wanted to meet you this evening, it's about the Eclipse concert."

Mike Newton was my agent, he handled press relations and the deals we got for each concert or acting job. He would understand my not meeting him tonight. Mike was cool with things like that, "I'll talk with him tomorrow. I'm sure Mike will understand"

"Yes Mr Cullen." She paused and I could hear her breathing on the other end of the line, "so…your appearance on Now-TV went well this evening…" her voice trailed off invitingly, desperate to drag out this conversation. I could barely make sense of her words, I was so tired. All the sounds were beginning to blur and mix together unintelligibly, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Tanya I am going to sleep now."

"Oh. Yes of course Edward. But … I was just wondering –"

I hung up before she could prolong the call further.

* * *

**Again another apology, i know this is really short but i have the whole of the rest of this story planned out & it works best only to have a short glimpse of Edward's life first. i promise to try and update as soon as possible - the relatives are all coming round for Easter so if they get too much you may have another chapter quicker than you thought ...**

**R&R please!**

**Writing For Life xxx**


	3. The Change

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm spoiling you guys today as i wrote this last night - i doubt updates will be this frequent in the future. Sorry. Again a massive thanks to anyone who reviewed/read/ etc. this story, you are incredible. **

**i am not Stephanie Meyer, do not own anything twilight related, and unfortunately do not own Edward. Wish i did. (Don't we all?) **

**hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – The Change

BPOV

I woke up the next morning blissfully happy. I had managed to avoid the blind date Rose and Jasper set up for me; instead staying up late with my best girlfriend, a romantic-comedy, and a bowl of sugary popcorn. Heaven.

Rose hadn't been impressed. She had threatened to drag me around to my mystery date's house kicking and screaming, until I pointed out that it was _he_ who had stood _me_ up.

She wasn't dishing out any idle threats though.

In high school I had once refused a date that Rose and Jasper set me up on … that was one mistake I wasn't willing to make again in a hurry. I had woken up in some geek's house with the boy sitting across the room from me, smiling nervously. Wow that was embarrassing.

She was determined to get me out on another date, and had promised a shopping trip today to buy me a 'pulling' dress. Apparently I had to 'try harder and bag a man'. Right, I'll be sure to do that. As if.

I yawned in bed, revelling in the knowledge that it was Saturday, and that meant I had the day off. Rose would probably contact me mid-morning to wheedle me into town and through the countless clothes stores. I had to get up, shower, have breakfast, clean my teeth etc. etc. That was partly why I hated shopping. It completely annihilated my 'chill out' days.

My throat was sore and raw. I swallowed in an attempt to soothe the burning, running my tongue over my teeth. Funny. My teeth felt strange. All the sugar from the night before had probably stuck or something.

I stretched my arms above my head, willing myself to get up and out of bed. I felt incredible, strong and lithe. I laughed silently. I _Bella Swan_ felt _lithe_. That was definitely a first.

I had spent the entirety of my 23 years of life as a complete klutz. Charlie, my dad, always teased me for my clumsiness – throughout my childhood he had been catching me as I tripped down the stairs, over a bag, or my own feet. And he had ferried me several memorable times to the hospital. I basically knew all the staff in A we were on first name terms by now.

I stretched a final time and opened my eyes. I closed them again very quickly.

_I must be dreaming; I've got to be dreaming. What the hell is this?????_

Cautiously, with my blood pounding behind my ears, I cracked open an eyelid.

_Oh God … I'm not dreaming._

I was not in my room. I was in a bed in a very nice bedroom, a very posh and expensive looking room. Not mine.

The walls were pale with vibrant, modern paintings. One wall was entirely made of glass, the view obscured by cream chiffon curtains which fluttered delicately, as if someone was directing them. Like a puppet master tugging the strings.

**Rose.** I was going to kill her.

That scheming, lying, vindictive, two-faced cow I called my 'best friend' had bloody done it again. She had put me in a stranger's house. Worst still in a stranger's bed! She had a sick sense of humour.

_Oh my God._ What if this creep had done something to me?

I wasn't wearing the baggy t-shirt and sweats I had gone to bed in. Now that I thought about it I wasn't wearing a top _at all_. This was not good.

I spotted a mirror on the wall across from me. _Better take a look at the damage._

Breathing deeply I walked over my feet padding on the thick carpet.

I stared into the mirror at my reflection.

_Oh Hell. _

That was not me. The person looking back was very tall, very handsome, very muscular and very male. I swallowed.

Last night I had gone to bed in my body, as Bella Swan.

This morning I was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Anyone see that one coming???? Apologies for the brief length of the chapters so far, i promise they will be longer when we get further into the plot. I promise. Pinky swear. **

**R&R please people - if you do i'll update quicker!**

**Writing For Life xxx**


	4. Dealing

**I am really spoiling you people. i told you reviews make me write faster, two chapters in two days! That's all but unheard of in my life. **

**Massive thanks to everyone out there who reads & reviews this - i love you guys.**

**i own nothing twilight related - i do however own a tabby cat, who is currently prowling on my desk.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Dealing

BPOV

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

_Breathe keep breathing. We are not passing out right now._

_Yeah, because breathing is _really_ going to get us out of this mess, isn't it Swan?_

_Shut up!_

I stared mutely, dumbly at my new reflection. I could have been standing there for years. I, Bella Swan was Edward Cullen. Edward Freaking _Cullen_!

The hyperventilating was beginning to make me feel a bit queasy, not to mention the fact that I could see _his _chest rising and falling with every one of my breaths. I looked down at my new body for the hundredth time, still as unaccustomed to it as I had been the first glance. Seriously, I am a girl. A girl. Not a six foot something, ripped male.

My curiosity getting the better of me I stripped completely and stood there naked, in front of the looking glass, my eyes bugging out slightly.

Don't judge, could you have resisted the temptation? I thought not.

I bit my lip, gazing at his perfectly toned chest. I clenched his muscles, then relaxed them, smirking as they jumped fluidly under my skin. My (well, his) fingers ran instinctively through my tousled tangle of bronze hair, tugging at the roots. Yep it hurt, this was no dream.

I sat down on his bed awkwardly, unaccustomed to being this tall. Yet I still felt as well-balanced and flexible as I had earlier. That was really weird. I had never realised how uncoordinated my own body was, until I felt what it was like to have a body like this. Edward's was graceful and responsive – I only had to think about taking a step forward and the muscles moved me swiftly. Normally I would have to scan the area for potential hazards first. My body was messed up. My body …

What had happened to _my_ body?!?!?!

Was it empty now I was here, just a still lifeless corpse – or maybe I was in a coma – lying on my bed, never to stir again. What if Rose came in and found me lying there? We had shared a flat for two years now, and she did not care for my privacy. What would she do? Call the police?

I could envisage it now, the black uniforms – like mourners – scanning my room trying to find what was wrong, an ambulance ferrying me to hospital, Charlie crying over my pale frame.

_Don't be so melodramatic. _

When I thought about it logically, there would be someone in my body. There had been someone in this one before me. Edward's … soul (???) wouldn't just vanish; he'd wake up as me, just as I woke up as him.

_Fantastic. _Edward Cullen, a multi-millionaire, a stuck-up, vain, arrogant film star was going to be in my body. _Brilliant, just what I don't need._

Heat crept up my skin, as I blushed furiously. Would he inspect my body the way I had stared at his? Of course he would, he was a guy.

Humiliation coursed through me as I realised he would be in the same situation as I was, he would be in _my_ bedroom. I had underwear on the floor! I hadn't shaved my legs either – they were a bristly, embarrassing mess that looked like I was insulating for the winter. Why hadn't I shaved my legs? Why? If only I had known –

_Known? Be real Swan, how could anyone prepare you for this?_

I had a point.

Hunting around his room I found underwear, a shirt and some dark wash jeans which I changed into. I looked around me curiously, it's not everyday you get to see a film star's private possessions. He had a couple of books on a bedside table; Sharpe and (to my surprise) Homer's _the Odyssey_. I picked up his mobile, only briefly hesitating before unlocking the main screen – after all I had no doubt he would be rifling through my things. Of course Cullen would have an i-phone, rich git.

The digital numbers told me it was 10am, I had slept late. I jumped when the phone began to vibrate and nearly dropped it – Edward's reflexes saving the day. _I could get used to that. _

I glanced at the caller ID. Tanya. Who the hell was Tanya? Was she his girlfriend or something? Now I seriously regretted not reading all those gossip magazines; I knew nothing about this guy, nothing except he was famous and he acted and sang a bit. That was it, all my knowledge. And that wouldn't get me very far.

Swallowing hard I tentatively answered the phone, "Hello?" My deep new voice scared me even more. That wasn't how I was supposed to sound, I hadn't expected it, and nearly dropped the mobile again in surprise.

"Hey, hey Edwa – I mean Mr Cullen."

"Um … hi" I glanced at the ID again, "Tanya, how are you?"

"I'm … fine thank you Mr Cullen. You sound strange, are you sick?"

I pondered that for a moment. _No, this problem is way more than my doctor can cure. _"I'm not sure Tanya, honestly. I feel a bit … weird." Understatement of the century.

"I was just calling to remind you Mike still needs to talk. He called me earlier to ask if you'd meet him at eleven."

"Mike?" I asked, weakly.

"Yes, Mike Newton." Tanya answered me slowly and carefully, like she thought I was retarded or something. "He needs to meet with you, about the Eclipse concert."

_Okay time-out. I am not doing a concert. Oh no, NO WAY. _"Sorry I'm tired, not thinking clearly, can you tell him I'll meet him another day?"

"You already asked me to delay him yesterday; I can't keep doing this Edward."

"Um … right, yeah, I forgot. But um … it would mean a lot to me, Tanya, if you'd do that?" Please, please, please, please?

She giggled, a nasal self-conscious noise, "Oh Edward, I would do anything for you. You know that."

_Slow down lady, I am NOT your lover-boy._ "Yeah, right … thanks."

"Alice called again too," Tanya sighed heavily, "She wants you to go to lunch with her tomorrow … I could tell her no too or … if you needed a date …" she trailed off suggestively.

_Who is Alice? Has he got an array of girlfriends? _This bloke was sick. "I'll keep you in mind Tanya."

"That would be wonderful Edward. Do you want me to phone Alice and tell her we'll be coming then?"

_She's obsessed._ "No, tell her I'll work something out later?" it sounded like a question, I was so unsure of myself.

Tanya sighed again, her breath crackling through the speakers, "Well if you say so Edward."

"Err, yeah. So, um … bye Tanya."

"Goodbye Edward. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." I said lamely, hanging up.

The hyperventilating was returning. I was way out of my depth. I was stuck here for the foreseeable future with no idea what I had to do to try and pass as Edward, or get back to my own life.

I locked the emotion away in the corner of my mind. It would not help to have a panic attack right now.

First things first, needed to know more about Edward Cullen – what do you do when in need of information? Google it.

I made my way downstairs, eyes wide; feet treading carefully on the obviously very pricey rugs. Eventually, after searching room after priceless-painting-filled room, I found a computer. I booted it, and checked the internet connection. As the webpage loaded I stared around me in awe. Edward's study was his own library. A whole library: the room was huge, with books from floor to ceiling. Now I like books, but my collection had nothing on his.

I uploaded the Wikapedia page for 'Edward Cullen' and read unenthusiastically. It was hard for me to believe that this insignificant guy had so much information posted about him on the web. He flaunted his life, just like every other celebrity – posing for pictures and fabricating stories, all for another hundred-thousand dollar interview.

Edward had fan-sites everywhere. Teenage girls messaged each other drooling over his photos, and bitching about his alleged love interests. And Edward used it all; he used their obsession, their admiration for his own materialistic gain. It was disgusting.

As it turned out Alice was his sister, not a girlfriend – his one saving grace. He was probably stringing a load of girls along at the same time though – all the information I had found so far indicated as such. The magazine articles contained so many stories about him with different women; I felt dirty just sitting there in his body. Typing with his filthy hands.

My stomach snarled impatiently. I hadn't had any breakfast. Sighing, I made my way into his enormous kitchen – you could have easily fitted my own room into it three times. As I hunted for some cereal and a bowl, I pondered why he even needed a kitchen this size. He lived alone, apart from the odd girlfriend, and yet the house was gigantic. Annoyance bubbled up in my brain as I swallowed a mouthful of cornflakes; he was so pretentious.

When I had finished I dumped my bowl in the dishwasher, and wandered back into the library. How was I going to sort this out? How would I get back into my own body, back to my modest, manageable life? I decided against researching body swapping – I'd probably only get some half-rate fictitious story anyway, and that wouldn't help me with a cure.

Edward's mobile gleamed at me. Nervously I picked it up and dialled my own number. It rang several times, and I found myself praying that Rose wouldn't pick up. That would be awkward; she adored Edward Cullen. It rang twice more before someone answered. I instantly recognised my own quiet voice, which was shaking, "H-hello?"

"Hey, we need to talk."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. As promised this is a longer chapter, sorry for the length of the others. **

**You know the drill: Read & Review please!**

**Writing for Life xxx**


	5. Conflict

**

* * *

**

Before we begin I'd like to thank my awesome ninja brother, for letting me use his laptop to update on this website. You rock Joel! – Ladies a round of applause please.

**E****veryone who has read & reviewed this, you actually make my world go around, and for that I thank you. **

**Okay this chapter was initially going to be entirely from Bella's POV, but after requests of when Edward's mind would be put on show I had to rethink. Then Edward showed me how crappy he was finding this situation: I laughed & was sold. **

**I have no beta so any criticisms are welcome, I need help to improve. **

**I own nothing Twilight related – sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Conflict

EPOV

What the HELL!?! This may be some guys' fantasy, but right now I really cannot see why anyone would want this to happen to them. I am royally buggered.

I woke up, opened my eyes and looked around me. Damn. Not my room. Not even my freaking body! There was some god-awful high-pitched noise piercing my ears. It took me a moment before I realised I was screaming. Like a little girl. Oh no, that did _not_ just happen.

Closing my mouth quickly, I tried to think. _Stay calm Cullen and we may just get out of this hellhole. _My mind blanked as I sat there on the end of some girl's bed, staring into space. No ideas, no rescue plans, no solution to how this had happened. Why was nothing in my life ever simple?

I glanced around me, the terror burning a hole in my resolve, scalding me from the inside. She had a simple pretty room, pale blue with plain wooden furniture: a desk, wardrobe and bedside table. I liked it, there was something quite touching about the effortless calming aura it had.

Her mobile phone lay unused by my side – I didn't want to call myself, I was too much of a coward. What if I was still myself in my own body? And there were two me's? I knew that if some crazy girl phoned me up and told me that she was myself I would call the psychiatrics to track her down and medicate her. Although, to be honest, my own mind was so confused and the sentences so convoluted I probably needed medicating.

Curiously I explored her room, eager and hesitant to invade her privacy. I headed for the novels first; she had a bookshelf stacked full, with books crammed into every available space. I scanned the titles smiling to myself. This girl was a romantic: titles by Austen, Bronte and Daphne Du Maurier featured heavily, the spines creased and bent indicating their regular use. I turned, and fell flat on my face. _What on earth?_ I never tripped. It must be the shock kicking in. I pushed myself up, raising my face off the carpet, rapidly looking the other way. Her underwear was hanging off a chair, the bra straps dangling down so they barely touched the wooden floor. I flushed (funny, that never happened to me) picked the items up and put them in the wash basket, feeling guilty and embarrassed for the girl. Then the mortification filled me. What if this girl was in _my_ body? The thought was too uncomfortable to even consider.

Desperate for a distraction I sat back on her bed and reached for the nearest book. It was a green notebook with a hard backed cover, I flipped the page. _Bella Swan's Diary_. How sweet, she kept a diary. How old was she – thirteen? I glanced at her (or was it my?) reflection again in the mirror. No, she was definitely older; maybe in her late teens or early twenties. My hand itched and I turned the first page, reading her fluid, slanting words eagerly,

'_I write this sitting on my windowsill, watching the gentle drama's unfold outside. Life. It's a bizarre subject; there are so many expectations, hopes, dreams and pressures for something that will end so quickly. I suppose that means every second should be lived and enjoyed to the maximum, but that is rather hard when …'_

Reluctantly I tore my eyes away. I was reading her private diary; her innermost thoughts and fears. Not matter if I was trapped in her body or not, I had no right to that. At least I had learned something about this girl, though. This me. Evidently I was called Bella Swan. It was an enchanting name: Bella – beauty.

There was a soft, brief knock on the door as it was flung open. A blonde girl burst in, eyes wide with excitement. I suppose she was pretty, but I thought she was a little too conventionally beautiful. There was nothing interesting and different about her face – she looked the same as the vain models and actresses that threw themselves on me regularly.

She grinned at me and I attempted to smile in recognition.

"Will you be ready to go soon Bells?"

"Go?" I croaked. That was weird; I had a girl's voice. It was freaking me out.

"Yes, shopping. We agreed on it yesterday, well … I say agreed, what I mean is I am telling you we are going," She laughed happily, "and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Um …" who was this woman? "I don't fancy shopping."

"You never do Bella. Please come to the shops with me? It'll be fun."

_I am not going shopping for red heels and pink lipstick, no way, not going to happen. Edward Cullen is not that kind of guy, no matter what the Paparazzi say. _"I … err… don't feel well enough to come shopping."

"Sure you don't."

"It's true."

She nodded cynically, "Of course it is Bella. Well, we can stop off at the pharmacy en route can't we?"

_Damn it._ "Please, I really don't want to."

"Bella –" she began.

"Please believe me, I –" then I made a big mistake. I stood up and walked over to her, only my legs wouldn't listen to my brain. My feet twisted inwards, tilting my balance, sending me flying. I fell forwards and smashed my chin on the desk, the girl shrieking as I crumpled. Blood filled my mouth and a throbbing pain pulsed, I had bitten my tongue. _What is wrong with me? No balance? _That was very unusual; clearly this 'Bella' had issues.

"Oh my God, Bella are you ok?"

"Bit my tongue." I muttered.

"Do you want anything?"

_Maybe I could use this to my advantage._ "Not to go shopping?" I squeaked, surprising myself with the sound. I had squeaked?

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll meet up with Emmett instead. We will have a shopping trip son though; don't think you're getting out of this that easily." Then she leant forward and gave me a brief hug, before gliding out of the room.

I made my way to the bathroom and sluiced out my mouth, cleaned my teeth and shoved her long mahogany hair back into a ponytail. It was already beginning to irritate me, getting in my eyes and falling all over my face. How did girls ever manage?

Next stop: getting changed. I opened her wardrobe door and stared blankly. Where to begin? I had no idea how to coordinate a girl's outfit, so I settled for a plain t-shirt and jeans. _Keep it simple Cullen, just like her room._ The underwear was a little more … difficult. Have you tried putting on a bra? I stood there for about twenty minutes, struggling to attach the clasp behind my back. Eventually I spun it around so I could actually see what I was doing. Only then I had the impossible task of looking down while not staring at her chest. Needless to say I failed in that respect.

I was just pulling the shirt over my head when her phone began to ring, loudly. I jumped and – with my eyes covered by the top – tripped, falling on my face. Again.

I stumbled over – really how this girl managed to do anything without ending up in hospital was beyond me – towards the bed, grasping the small silver mobile. I froze when I saw who was calling. That was my number.

Her phone rang and rang. Bella's small hands moved in slow motion towards it, finally flipping it open, "H-hello?" I asked.

I recognised my own voice, sounding uncertain yet determined on the other end, "Hey, we need to talk."

"That we do – assuming this is Bella?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"I, um … your friend came in and called you that." _Well, I wasn't going to tell her I'd been rifling through her diary. Would you have had the guts for that?_

"Oh, right. I assume you're Edward Cullen?"

"Yep"

Bella muttered a string of profanities with my voice.

"That certainly sums up the situation."

"We have got to do something about this."

"Agreed," I said, "we need to meet. How far is your flat from Orchid Park?"

"About a ten minute drive, why? Is that where you want us to meet?" My voice sounded a little intimidating with her words. Maybe I always sounded like that.

"Yes. My house is just down the road from it. I'll meet you in ten by the fountain?"

"I look forward to it Mr Cullen."

"Me too Miss Swan. Make sure you keep my body safe, I need it."

"Likewise"

BPOV

Marvellous, so I was right and Edward-rich-kid-with-no-respect-for-women-Cullen was definitely in my body. Bloody fantastic.

I found his garage, only getting slightly lost, the moment after I called. I stared, my jaw on the floor when I saw the contents. He had three cars. Three. Who needs that many? He was one freaking guy! I picked up the nearest set of keys and pressed unlock; the lights on a silver car flashed. I glanced at the make as I climbed in gracefully, a Volvo. That was about all my car knowledge used up today as well.

The car hummed smoothly throughout the short drive to Orchid Park, and I had to admit I was a little impressed. My own red truck would have choked and bounced it's way over here, making enough noise to wake the entire neighbourhood, while Edward's Volvo barely purred as we wound along the roads.

I waited, sitting on the edge of the fountain, glancing at my watch. Passers by kept staring at me, snapping pictures on their mobiles. By the time ten minutes was up my teeth were grinding together angrily, my hands balled into fists. _Damn attention seeking celebrity. Do these people have no idea how irritating that is?_ I felt like I was on display.

Another five minutes later and I recognised myself walking across the park. I looked so bad. If I had thought my face looked plain before, it was made even worse seeing myself from the outside. My body was similar to one of those faceless manikins you get in clothes stores, plain, boring, dull.

Edward had scraped my unruly hair back into a ponytail and was striding towards me in fierce determination. As I watched my feet stumbled in the grass and my body slammed face first into the dirt. _It is so nice for that to not be me for a change._ Well, physically it was me, but whatever. Edward scrambled up and hurried towards me, wiping the dirt from his clothes.

He looked as angry as I felt.

Edward sat next to me with a huff, glaring, "This has got to be the strangest moment of my life."

"You're telling me."

"Is your body always this uncoordinated?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "I'm surprised my body made it here in one piece, your muscle memory is so awful there were very high odds I could have been turned into a pancake."

"Too bad you weren't."

We just sat there for a moment staring at each other. My face looked wonky, until I realised this was the way everyone saw me, rather than the flipped version from a mirror. It seemed impossible to believe any of this was really happening as I stared at myself; I needed to see a shrink.

I took a deep shaky breath, "So, have you got any idea how this could have happened?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He snapped, "I was rather wondering if it was something you did."

"Something I did?"

"Yes. How do I know you're not just some obsessed fan who's tried a bit of voodoo to get us into this mess?!"

I laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, Cullen."

"Have you got any idea how we get back?" he asked testily.

"No I don't, if I did I'd have tried it already."

He exhaled angrily, clenching his jaw, "So what now?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know where to start."

Something buzzed and Edward jumped, "You're stupid mobile keeps going off. I think it's your boyfriend or something." He pulled my phone from a pocket.

"My boyfriend?" _Yeah right._ "What's their name?"

He glanced down, "Charlie."

_Great._ "No, that's my dad. Here, hand it over"

Edward passed me the phone, our fingers brushing. This was too bizarre. I pressed the red button, hanging up and sent my father a text message instead.

_Can't talk now dad, I'm really busy. _

_Will call you back when free ok? – B_

I smiled, "There, sorted."

"Hardly."

There was a long silence between us as we glared at the dirt. Finally he sighed, "We'll need to do some research to find out how to get back."

"Okay, where do you want to start?"

"Library?"

"Excellent."

We stood up, Edward swaying and stumbling, and started to walk across the park. Then the buzzing noise began again. I fished out Edward's i-phone.

"What do I do? It's ... Alice."

He frowned, "You'll have to answer, if you don't she'll know something's up – I always have my work phone on me."

"Your work phone?"

"Yeah."

"As in, you have two mobiles?" I gawked.

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Aren't you going to answer?"

I hit the necessary button and took a shaky breath, "Hello?"

"Edward! It's Alice. Where have you been? I've been calling your other phone for ages, Tanya didn't know where you were … she really annoys me I can't believe you still employ her."

"Right." I mumbled weakly.

Edward gestured at me to put the phone on loudspeaker.

Alice's voice projected loudly from the speakers, "Anyhoo, I was calling to tell you change of plan Eddie, we're lunching today. I'll meet you in say twenty minutes at the Slug & Lettuce? Fabulous! Chao!"

She hung up before I could even answer.

"Fantastic," I muttered, "now we've got to have lunch with your sister." I glanced at Edward. He looked about ready to punch someone, "What's the matter with you?"

"She knows I hate her calling me Eddie."

I raised an eyebrow, "I see. Well, shall we go punish her then?"

He gave me a scalding look and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R please!**


	6. An Alliance

**Firstly can i apologise for the exceptional wait for this chapter. Sorry, i suffer from writer's block, writer's apathy and plain laziness. Add this to school and the general chaos of life and what do get = a really long gap between uploads. i will try to be more regular now. Sorry again and enjoy!**

**W.F.L. xxx**

Chapter 6 – An alliance?

EPOV

The more I thought about it, the sicker I felt. I mean, I was a chick. And I was about to meet my sister along with Bella – _or should I say me?? It's my body after all. I am way too confused for this_ (but _not_ in that way, just to clarify).

Bella and I approached the restaurant, trepidation rolling from each of us in waves. I could see the little pixie seated outside, at a table with a large shady awning, flanked by a tall, bulky, blonde-haired figure. I tensed when I saw his hand on her knee. _So this is her new boyfriend? We'll see about that._ My little shock-haired sister looked – as usual – like she had electrocuted herself with a pair of straighteners, and she bouncing in her seat waving at us like a maniac. Several diners turned in their seats to look. A couple flashed their cameras at Bella and she flinched, blushing. I couldn't help but cringe. _There are going to be pictures in magazines of me blushing like that. Oh God please no. Not looking that idiotic._

Alice bounced right out of her seat to greet us. I couldn't help but notice her man shift uncomfortably.

"Edward!" she flung her arms around Bella, squeezing viciously, "I haven't seen you in so long. If there weren't so many damn pictures of you everywhere I might have forgotten what you look like."

"S-sorry." Bella stuttered, clearly bewildered.

Alice turned to me, her eyes raking over my tiny girl's body. I felt like screaming.

_It's me Alice!! I'm Edward – please tell me you can think of some shit to get me out of here. Please? You're my devious little sister, if you can't think of something … then who the hell can save me?_

Her face lit up with a sudden smile, "Eddie you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I'm not –" but Alice interrupted me.

"So, go on. Introduce me" she seized my hand, "I'm Alice – Eddie's sister." _Oh really? I would never have guessed that. _"It's lovely to meet you…"

"Bella." I said.

"That's a gorgeous name." she turned back to smack the real Bella, aka my body snatcher. "I can't believe you, you never tell me anything."

"Sorry." Bella said – again. I was really going to have to have a word about this lack of vocabulary issue with her.

"Well, I refuse to be as secretive as you." She gestured us to the table, "this is Jasper, my boyfriend." And she lent over to give him a kiss, just in case we didn't get the message.

"Wow, err, congratulations."

Alice frowned at Bella's genius comment. I glared at her.

"Thanks Eddie."

I suddenly realised Jasper was staring at me, properly staring, with his mouth a little slack. Anger coiled in my chest. How dare he ogle another girl when my sister, his girlfriend was right next to him? I met his gaze with the most acerbic look I could dredge up.

"Bella? You didn't tell me anything about this." he said. "You should have said – we would definitely have forced you to that date."

I froze. _What. The. Hell._

"Oh Jazz, do you know her?" Alice sounded delighted.

I glanced at Bella, who spoke, watching me pointedly, "She didn't want to seem silly by telling you that she knew me, Jasper. Bella didn't think you and Rose would believe her."

_Rose. Rose. Rose?_ Ah yes – Rose the shopping friend, the scary blonde one. Blonde like this boy: Jasper. I frowned and Bella raised her eyebrows. So they were siblings?

I swallowed, "You never told me about you and Alice. So I guess we're even."

"I guess." he replied. "Where did you guys meet?"

I hesitated, shifting in my chair, "In a park, a few weeks ago." Bella gave me a strange look. I think it was a mix of terror and incredulity.

Jasper nodded, "right." he didn't sound very convinced.

Alice sipped from her boyfriend's glass, and I couldn't resist but roll my eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "So Bella, I take it Edward's invited you to his next concert?"

Bella looked up sharply, "Concert?"

"Yes, Eddie keep up. The eclipse concert, remember?" she sighed, dramatically, "You have to come Bella, I'll be offended if you don't – after all Jazz and I will be there."

"We will?" Jasper looked astounded.

"Duh – so you're coming?"

"Sure, I don't think I can miss it." I replied.

Just then a gaggle of teenage girls rushed over to Bella, shrieking their heads off. "Can we have a picture with you Edward? No one will believe I saw you."

Bella recoiled, the distain clear to read, "Of course not. I'm not some walking freak show that you can save bits of to show your little friends. How dare you!" She shoved their mauling hands away with more ferocity than I would have expected from her. The girls stumbled back, shocked. Alice and Jasper stared at her – the former with her mouth hanging open.

I had never acted like that towards a fan. Never.

"What do you thin you're doing?" Bella asked the group, agitated, "Can't you, please, just leave me alone?"

Slowly, disbelievingly they moved off and Bella slumped back into her chair. I resisted the urge to stamp on her foot.

"What was that Edward?!" Alice scolded, "You – you just…"

"Stood up for myself and my privacy?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, "You're acting very oddly."

Bella swallowed. "Really?" her voice was an octave higher than before.

I coughed, "Alice, it was lovely seeing you; however Edward and I have somewhere we need to be."

"I already ordered lunch!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we really must be going now." I dragged Bella from the table and she glowered at me. "Send me a bill. Nice meeting you Jasper."

I dragged her away, skin crawling with self-consciousness and fear.

Jasper's voice carried over the diners even as we hurried off. "What does she mean 'nice meeting you'?"

BPOV

"Well that was sufficiently awkward."

"You're telling me."

Edward sighed, "You couldn't have messed that up more fully if you tried."

"Me!" I shook my head in disbelief, delving further into the library. Edward followed me down a dark aisle of books, his eyes dancing over the titles.

"Alice could tell something was wrong. I don't act like that."

"No, because you're so much more pleasant." I retorted sarcastically.

He shot me a look before pulling a volume from the shelf. The book fell open and he flicked the pages after only a cursory glance. I gritted my teeth, tugged down another book and began to read. That one was soon disregarded as I hunted for another.

"This is hopeless." Edward slammed his text shut in disgust. A little cloud of dust mushroomed up over his head, "I can't find a thing about body-swapping. Plenty about clothes swaps, plastic surgery and possessed bodies – zero about people in our situation ... unless …" he peered up at me, "Are you a demonic spirit?"

I scowled, "Are you?"

"Point taken"

"We just have to keep looking."

He sighed, "What if we don't find anything, Bella? What if we end up stuck like this? What do you suggest then? Because god knows I don't think I can stand being you a day longer."

"But you think I like being you?"

"Who wouldn't?" He shrugged.

"Oh I don't know – perhaps anyone with a sense of decency, or a brain behind their thick skull?" I spat.

From around the corner the librarian bustled over. When she saw me, however, she stopped, clearly unsure about threatening a celebrity.

Edward hadn't noticed. "I don't know how you can possibly think you have the rawest deal."

"Maybe because this is like a living hell for me – that would be a good reason."

"What on –"

"Excuse me?" the librarian couldn't take it any longer. She hovered closer, her voice a reedy whisper, "Excuse me, madam could you keep the noise down? Or else step outside?"

I smirked "Sure. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

She turned beetroot, stuttering, "Oh no – no n-not at all."

Edward rolled his eyes and stalked off. I followed, wearily. Outside the sun was blinding, compared to the dingy building we had vacated. He rounded on me, "You really need to learn how to act like me. At lunch you were ridiculous – no one could believe that even for a moment."

"Well you weren't too convincing as me either."

"I at least can act." He said.

"Hardly."

"You were a complete idiot – stupider than I would ever have thought possible, even from you."

I sighed and collapsed back to sit on the steps, flicking the hair from my eyes.

"Don't do that," he snapped, "you make me look like a girl."

I stared up at him, the fury boiling like a cauldron in my chest, "Well here's a newsflash for you! It may have escaped your notice Sherlock, but I am a girl!" I leapt to my feet and stormed off, fuming.

Almost instantly I heard his shrill cries, "Wait! Bella wait!"

I kept marching but he ran up to me, as fast as my feeble body would allow. His hand latched on to my arm and I halted, while he plummeted to earth, smacking his chin on the concrete. A small stain of blood was left when he scrambled up. I glared at my hag-like face, hating it more than I ever had because of the pushy git trapped inside.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was … inexcusable of me." He said, gazing up into my face with desperation, "Please forgive me, I'm just not used to this thing."

"And you think I am?"

"No – I've been selfish. This isn't really an opportune situation for either of us."

"You're telling me." I laughed and thrust out a hand, "Truce?"

He shook my hand firmly, grinning, "Sure, we're united by this thing, and until we can get it sorted I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Oh great" I said sarcastically.

Edward burst out laughing, "Come on then. There's no use moping about here – let's go back to my place for supper. Although" he looked down at my body, "I think first we ought to buy you some new clothes. I don't fancy driving back to your house; that Rose girl scares the hell out of me."

"Edward I can't let you buy me new clothes!"

He chuckled, "Well, technically I'm buying them for myself. Come along then, I need you to pick something out – I'm not too good at this shopping lark."

"Join the club." I replied. Edward grinned at me, then took my hand and dragged me off into town.

**I hope you liked it, and it didn't disappoint. Reviews please! **

**xxx**


	7. Understanding

**Because i was bored tonight, here's a little something to keep it alive...**

Chapter 7 – Understanding

BPOV

Edward and I were seated around his kitchen table, our cereal bowls discarded on the side. We were staring at my slim silver mobile as glinted with the morning light, reflected against the polished marble surface. I know: a marble topped table. I swear that guy is mental.

"So are you going to call her?"

"Look, I just had a long conversation with your father – I think I need a break before I take on Lara Croft."

I snorted, "Rosalie isn't that bad. And Charlie was very nice to you, he was polite and not too disappointed that you, well I, wouldn't be able to see him for a while."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, Charlie's an easy guy to communicate with, he's no problem."

"So get on with it already. Rose isn't going to call herself."

He bit his lip and nodded. I reached for the phone, dialled her number and selected loudspeaker. We listened to the hollow ring, watching each other.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale speaking."

"Hey," Edward replied, "Its Bella."

"Oh, Bells you should have called me earlier. You just took off – I came back later and you weren't home. Emmett and I didn't know what had happened to you."

"Just stuff" he hedged, "but I've decided I'm going to stay away for a little longer, Rose, if that's okay."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I fancied a little holiday, just a change of scene for a while. My next couple of columns are already written up so I'm free for a few weeks. I don't think I'll be back for a while."

"Bella …" Rose said very slowly, pronouncing every word with the greatest delicacy, "this doesn't sound like you at all."

"Nonsense. This is exactly me."

"Mm," I could practically hear her raising her eyebrows, "this wouldn't have anything to do with a man would it?"

Edward looked at me then, frowning meditatively, "Sort of."

"Unbelievable! What's he like – no don't waste any time answering that – is he there?"

"Err…yeah, kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'? … Oh" she paused, "fine, just this once I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." She squealed, "Bella I'm so happy for you! Just promise me you'll be safe, ok? Please God use protection, because I do not want to cross that bridge; I'm you're friend, but that would be pushing it. Alright, my parenting talk is done for the day…so other than that have fun!! Don't wear yourself out too quickly."

Edward had gone so red I actually thought he was going to implode. Then again, I was none too pasty either. Rosalie hung up and we both gawped at the silver box, unable to move for sheer embarrassment.

He recovered first, "Ok."

I made a non-committal grunt.

"She has given me an idea though."

That sent me spluttering back to life, "I'm sorry, WHAT??!! Firstly, that would be insanely gay and narcissistic. And secondly, why the hell do you think I would ever, ever, ever, _ever_ want to have sex with you?? Are you _insane_?!"

"If you'll let me explain," Edward snapped, "then you'd realise that is not what I was going to suggest."

"Oh … sorry."

"Apology accepted. And for the record I would not want to sleep with you either, even if that is my body because that's just … just so …"

"Wrong?" I supplied.

"Exactly." He replied, tucking long brown hair behind his ears, "I was going to suggest that we kiss."

I stared at him. I blinked. Then I shook my head to see if I was losing it. "Whoa – did you just say kiss?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Trust me, the thought isn't that appealing at my end either. I just thought if we … connected … that might do the trick."

I nodded, "So you think, maybe, meeting halfway kind of thing?"

"Yeah, and being attached to our own bodies might jolt it."

"Don't you dare talk about jolting ourselves back again." I reprimanded, rubbing my arms. "That wasn't exactly the brightest thought – to make us run into one another. I'm going to be in agony."

"So what else to you suggest Miss Swan?" he questioned cynically, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'll kiss you."

"Technically you'd be kissing yourself –"

"Either way I'd be kissing the rear end of a troll."

He shook his head and edged towards me. I mirrored him, closing my eyes tight shut, inclining my head slightly. He was close now; I could feel his hot breath tickle across my face, brushing my lips like a feather. I pouted, counting down the seconds. _Soon_, I chanted, _soon I'll be home_.

He sighed and pulled back, "That is way too surreal."

"So you're not even going to try it?"

"You sound so disappointed, Bella," he laughed, "I didn't realise you wanted to snog yourself so badly."

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who thought of this? I think the title of 'self-loving King' falls to you Eddie boy."

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Whatever the hell you want it to imply."

His upper lip curled, "You're such a clone."

I gasped, "What!"

"You heard me. You're exceptionally crude … and cheap."

_And the insults are back in town. _"Just because I can't afford a kitchen the size of a football pitch doesn't mean I am cheap. I'm not a slag!"

"Rosalie seemed to think differently." He stated.

"You're really something special, Edward. Not everyone can be a bastard and still claim the moral high-ground because they're a spoilt, arrogant film star."

"Arrogant?" Edward turned away from me, shaking his head, "I am awkward, inadequate and short-tempered. Please tell me what there is to be arrogant about in that, Bella."

I paused, "I don't see what you're getting at, Edward."

"I have spent everyday of my life loathing my very existence, Bella."

"But … but your acting, your songs …"

"Allow me to become someone else, for a limited run. I can pretend to be someone happy; someone leading a life that's worthwhile."

"Your life is." said I, quietly.

He smiled weakly.

"You know," I pondered, "For someone who loves to play at being other people, you seem pretty miserable as me."

"I don't love acting that much, Bella."

I grinned, "Touché."

**Hope you like it. I really can't wait to get this wrapped up a) because i love the ending b) i have another fanfic waiting in the aisles which i have promised myself not to write until this is done. That's a lot of motivation - this new one keeps bleating at me. Really it does - the other day i was having a conversation aloud, between two of my characters when i was out walking. Anyone else do this?? Pretend to be their characters and have a little chat??? No ... just me? Wow - i am really bizarre. **

**Anyway, enough about me - Review please!!!**

**W.F.L xxx**


	8. The Answer Lies Within

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, but these lines and words are mine.**

Chapter 8 – The Answer Lies Within

BPOV

"You know you're actually quite terrifying"

Alice giggled, "Edward always tells me that; he's such a baby."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

I grinned at them, walking arm-in-arm in front of Jasper and I. Alice had dragged the four of us from shop to shop, delighted with the idea of a new Barbie to dress up. _At least Edward's getting the clothes he wished for._

Jasper was dealing with her pixie behaviour remarkably well – he just accepted it all without complaint and followed happily, like a little love-struck puppy. We were both laden with boxes and bags, a pair of packhorses trailing after the bewildered film star and his scheming sister.

"She's like the energizer bunny," I said, shaking my head at Jasper, "I swear, if she thinks we need to see another boutique I might scream."

"Tough luck mate" Jasper replied, as Alice ducked into a glitzy shop dragging Edward along behind her, "looks like we're heading for one now."

"Seriously? What else is there to buy – a pack of emus?"

We slipped inside and headed for the armchairs in a corner, while Alice threw high heels at Edward to try on. I would normally have been aching all over by now but surprising Edward's body had managed without the least problem, I could have been standing for another two hours and it would have made no difference. Jasper, however, was not in as good condition. He slumped into a chair, rubbing his neck and, although he never said a word to grumble, I could tell the guy was flagging.

In the distance Alice was triumphantly prying a stiletto heel onto Edward, who was pale and shaking his head in fear. "Those shoes look like weapons, not accessories." I commented, glancing at Jasper.

He frowned at me, "You sound a lot like Bella, Edward."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I was talking to her earlier and I thought it then too. You both have the same sense of humour."

I looked at the floor, and smiled despite myself, "That's nice."

"So, is Bella your girlfriend?"

My head snapped up quicker than you could say … well just about anything really. "No, definitely no."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, "But you like her."

"Yeah I … like her, just not like that."

He grabbed my arm in a vice then, and glowered so venomously I thought he might start spitting acid, "You listen to me, Bella is a nice, decent girl. She doesn't deserve to be mistreated by anyone – she needs support, she needs to be loved; not strung along like some kind of toy. I have known her since I was a child, and she's always been one of the brightest stars in my night sky. Bella's like my other sister – I would do anything for her. That includes protecting her from sleazy rich kids who think they're the centre of the universe. I don't care who you are. I don't care whether you're Robert Freaking Pattinson or Edward Cullen; if you ever hurt Bella, if I ever even think that you aren't treating her the way you should, I swear I will kill you and dance on your grave. Are we clear?"

I nodded, unable to believe my ears. "That's incredibly sweet, Jasper."

"Alright then," he cleared his throat, awkwardly, "just remember what I said."

Alice came bounding up to us with a look like someone had shot her pony, "Bella says you have to go." She said, "Apparently you have a scheduled rendezvous?"

"Yeah," I replied, "doctor's appointment."

Jasper stared at me, "Doctor?" he muttered, "just remember what I said, Cullen."

I nodded weakly, before following Edward back to the car park.

"Call me when you want to go shopping again, Bella!" Alice called, and Edward sighed.

"Remind me, why did I want new clothes?"

I shrugged, "You've been on the drink?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Well, there goes another week of my life I'll never get back."

"Oh – man up, Bella."

"Never."

Edward sighed, tapping his fingers on the dashboard, "Really, why can't I drive? It's my car after all."

"Because, I'm the one insured to drive it."

"Actually, no you're not."

"I know," I smirked, manoeuvring around a particularly slow cyclist, "But I do look remarkably like you."

"Hilarious." Edward scowled, "I'd have got us there much faster."

"Says you." I replied, "Anyway you're the navigator, be grateful for your oh-so-important role."

He smiled sarcastically, "It's the next left, by the way."  
"See – its vital job."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes as we pulled up outside a modern, yellow wash building, "So how was your day lugging about my purchases?"

"Surprising actually, I never knew Jasper had it in him."

Edward looked up, startled and clearly fearing for his sister's safety, "What did he do?"

"He threatened me." I answered, carefully, "Well, actually he threatened you. He said that if you ever hurt me he'll murder you. It was really sweet."

"Sweet? I get a death threat and you think it's sweet?"

"Yeah"

"Honestly," Edward said climbing out and into the waiting room, "the quicker this shrink can sort us out, the better."

We approached the receptionist's desk and were ushered through a narrow corridor and into a shaded room, strewn with tiny glass beads, which winked like toads in every corner.

"You're early."

I jumped and spun round. Behind us stood a small fair-haired woman, who smiled up at us softly.

"Um … yeah," Edward stuttered, "My sister was being infuriating so we, err, came here earlier despite someone's driving."

I rolled my eyes. She looked at him; then up at me, "Ah, I see."

"You do?"

She ignored him, and began rifling through a heap of papers on her table, "I've seen you too before," she pulled out a gossip magazine and displayed a series of bright images of us, there were photos of Edward and I taken from all over the city. "You've caused quite a stir."

"Yeah," I murmured, "Everyone wants to kill Eddie Cullen's new girlfriend."

"If only that were so." She said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know what you want, and the answer is: I cannot do anything to help reverse the curse."

"Curse?!"

"Yes," she smiled, "The only way to set things right is to accept yourselves for everything you are, are not and can only wish to be. It must be set right; events must be set back into sequence, because you two should not be here. You were never meant to have these issues. To get back to the correct pattern of time, Fate needs to be appeased. Only she has the power to reverse what you have done, so you had better do what she wants – then and only then will you return to your own bodies."

"I – I don't quite understand" said I.

"You will," she told me, "You will. Now go – you're wasting valuable time. You don't need to be in here any more, for I have done all I can."

She shooed us from the room and within moments we were back outside in the sunshine and petrol fumes. Edward glanced at me, "She is really messed up."

"What did you expect?"

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please!!**

**W.F.L xxx**


	9. Meet the Parents

**I do not own the characters, just the series of events portrayed here. Sorry about the wait, i was away over christmas. Happy New Year everyone!! **

Chapter 9 – Meet the Parents

BPOV

_Three weeks later_

So here I was, running around Edward's home in his jeans and a t-shirt; a hoover in one hand, a duster in the other. He was somewhere upstairs preparing another bedroom. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, highlighting the tiny dust motes in his library floating round my head. Wistfully I glanced up at the towering book shelves and I thought back to the first day I entered this room, the first day we met. I would never have guessed all those weeks ago that this may become a permanent situation, but now – well, I was trying to reconcile myself to the fact. Edward was determined that we would find the solution: despite his initial scepticism he had analysed the fortune teller's (or the mad batty shrink as he liked to refer to her) words from every angle, had wandered about the building chanting his considered merits aloud with me in tow, we complimented ourselves vainly – then gave up and researched medical miracles. Surprisingly I didn't mind as much as I should have, I was beginning to find the whole situation rather amusing. And Edward was just so fun to wind up.

"Bella are you done yet?!" he bellowed.

I sighed. His parents had phoned the week before and, unlike my family, refused to be fobbed off with some cheap story and insisted on coming to stay at their only son's home. He wouldn't tell me for how long. And so we were blitzing his apartment top to bottom before they arrived. I had resumed polishing the desk when Edward popped his head round the door, "Thanks for this."

"Well, I'm the one Esme'll have a go at if the place is tip. So, really, I'm doing it for my benefit – I enjoy a life out of the firing line."

"My mother isn't that awful, I promise you she's a very nice person."

"She'll guess, immediately, she'll know that I'm not you."

He rubbed his temples, "It'll be fine."

"No it won't." I replied, "What if we stay like this forever? I can't become her precious son – really I can't do it, Edward, I can't."

"Yes you can." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm, "You'll be wonderful."

I looked down at his hand, and saw mine. Frowning, I moved his large hands to cover my small one; it squeezed me gently. The breath left me in a soft gush. I met his gaze, staring into my own muddy brown eyes, only they weren't the same as they had been. The colour was richer, deeper, and as I watched flecks of green surfaced in the irises. He blinked.

The doorbell rang clear and loud.

Edward stepped back, "You'd better go and answer that."

I nodded and walked from the room. Had I imagined it? The more time I spent with him the less my body appeared to be mine: its appearance was altering before me and I had a feeling that it wasn't just down to Alice's beauty and fashion expertise. _No time to decide why just now._

I pulled the front door wide to reveal two beaming faces. "Edward!" his mother exclaimed, dragging me into a warm embrace, "We've missed you, darling."

The heat spread across my face in spite of myself. My embarrassment was just one of the giveaways, I knew, but I simply couldn't help it – I blushed even when my parents hugged me, so when it came to Edward's ... I was in purgatory.

Esme released me for a moment before her husband pulled me to him. "We haven't seen you in a while, son" he said, "You ought to call more often."

I rubbed the back of my neck – a habit I had copied off Edward, "Yeah, sorry I've been busy."

"You're always busy," Esme scolded playfully, "preparing for the next concert are we?"

"You got me mum." I laughed, "Come on in you guys. Let me take your bags – you're staying in the green room."

Carlisle and Esme followed me into the house, to the living room, as I heaved their things upstairs. I dumped the suitcase on the quilted kingsize bed, impressed at the job Edward had done; he had even placed a small vase of lavender on the dressing table. I met him in the corridor and we walked down together. Carlisle and Esme were already seated when we entered the room. Esme's smile widened.

"Who's this young lady, Edward?" Carlisle asked, "Your new secretary."

"Yes, that Tanya woman was awful." Esme added.

Edward blushed. "No, this is my friend, Bella." I corrected, "She's staying here while her flat's being refurbished." _Another lie. _I could practically feel my tongue turning black.

"Bella? It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Edward hardly ever introduces us to his friends."

"Yes, an honour." Carlisle smiled.

"I'll go make some tea." Edward mumbled, bustling out.

"Coffee for me please!" His father called after his retreating form.

Esme gestured for me to sit by her, "She's beautiful, darling."

I stared at her, "Really? Do you think so?"

"Very much – don't you?"

"I guess she's not bad."

Carlisle laughed, thumping me on the shoulder, "You'll never get anywhere with compliments like that."

"So, she's a friend is she?"

"Yeah, Bella's cool." I replied.

Esme shook her head at me "We're not that old fashioned, you know, it's perfectly alright to be sharing a home with your girlfriend."

"What? No, no, no, no – we're not together!"

"It's fine, Edward, just in the future I would prefer to meet her _before_ we see the two of you plastered across _Heat_ magazine." She assured me, "You two make a beautiful couple."

I swallowed and croaked, "Thanks mum."

"Why?" Edward whispered, "Why the hell did you let her think that we're an item! Are you insane?"

We were locked in his room, cooling off after a thoroughly embarrassing dinner and he was livid.

"I panicked, ok? Esme just jumped to conclusions, she wouldn't believe me when I said we were just friends."

"Just about friends."

"Yeah, well I thought I shouldn't dwell on the things I hate about you." I snapped, "That might have put a dampener on the mood, don't you think?"

He slumped back on the bed, the feather duvet billowing around him, "This is a nightmare."

"What did you want me to say then? Sorry Esme _that's_ actually your son, who currently inhabits _my_ body? We're just hanging about in the hope that we'll find a way back – apologies for the inconvenience."

"You could have handled it more tactfully."

"Would you like me to tell you a story Edward?" I retorted, "It's about a pot and a kettle –"

"Sorry, alright. Just in the future remember when my mum's talking about Alfred, he is my _cousin_, not my uncle ok? I don't think I can bail you out again."

I smiled and slumped beside him. "Deal." He raised his palm and I high-fived it.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!!**

**W.F.L xx**


	10. Coping With Life

**Sorry for the long wait - this is quite a brief one but hopefully the next will be up faster, i've just been completely bogged down with exams & coursework. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Coping With Life

EPOV

I had never seen my face so pale. Bella was staring at my agent, Mike Newton, as if he had just sprouted tentacles from his ears. It was rather amusing.

"So how many people are we expecting to turn up?" She asked.

"About a hundred thousand each night; although the numbers might change as we take Eclipse on tour."

I cleared my throat, gently touching her elbow, "That's amazing; it'll be such a great night."

Mike looked at me with sharp, dark eyes, "It sure will."

"Yeah" Bella muttered, "Sounds just fabulous."

"So," he continued, "Any concrete decisions on what you'll be singing yet? Obviously your single '_Firelight_', it's the most recent in the charts, and '_Biscuits, Sweets and Hot Chocolate_' that's always a crowd pleaser."

I winced; I hated that bloody song. Bella looked at me with a mixture of horror and amusement. I don't think she could decide which the appropriate emotion was.

"But have you thought of anything new? The crowds have paid for a stunner, so you'd better deliver." Mike frowned, "Is there anything you could work on?"

Bella shook her head, "Not that you haven't heard already."

"Shame." He sighed.

"But Edward can sing whatever he feels comfortable with, right?" I asked, looking poignantly at Bella. She grimaced.

"Yeah, whatever he likes. The fans will love him regardless. He could sing '_Baa-Baa Black Sheep_' for all they care."

"Thanks Mike." She said, dryly.

He raised his head and faced me, mouth pursed so slightly it could have been a trick of the light. "You never did tell me, Edward, who this charming young woman is."

I coughed. "Bella."

"She's a friend of mine." Bella added.

"Mmm" he nodded, "A good friend to have. Anyway, I must be off – people to see and all that. Don't forget the warm-up gig's in a few weeks time and I'll need the information you want on the literature for that. And keep practicing: that voice and body of yours is worth its weight in gold."

"See you later Mike." Bella replied, following him through to the front door. I stayed where I was, leaning against the cold marble kitchen surfaces. It was all I had, these icy, meaningless rewards for a natural talent.

When she came back into the room her eyes were downcast, shoulder slumped in defeat. "Are you alright?"

"I can't do it Edward." She glanced up carefully, "I can't sing."

"But I can – and you have my voice. Just try for me, please? Sing a couple of scales right now, give it a go."

She opened her mouth and almost whispered the faintest tune.

"Take a deep breath through your nose first, that's it; now push the sound out from your diaphragm, not from your throat."

She did as I bid, only she belted the lyrics so hard that her voice cracked and she froze with her hands clapped over her mouth, "My God, I'm awful."

"Don't worry, it could be worse, you might have to go shopping with the devil incarnate."

"I'm assuming you mean Alice?" She said.

"Who else? Besides we can always get Mike to cancel, and you never know we could be back in our own bodies before then."

"How? Are we going to go to the doctor's?"

"And say what?" I grinned, putting on an aged voice, "'So Mr Cullen what is the matter with you today?' 'Well you see, recently, I've just been feeling like such a girl.'"

She snorted. On the table top her phone suddenly leapt up, vibrating and trilling metallically.

"At least you don't sound as bad as that." I said reaching to answer it, "hello?"

"Hey, Bella? It's your dad."

"Hi Charlie," I replied, smiling at his daughter, "How're you?"

"I'm good thanks Bells." He paused, "Life treating you alright?"

"Not too badly." Bella poked me in the ribs, hard. I flinched mouthing 'Ouch' and backed away from the violent girl.

She raised an eyebrow, hands on hips, whispering, "You'll make him worry."

"Hey Bella?" Charlie asked once more.

"Yes dad." I replied, ignoring my indignant companion.

"I actually called to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, we're having this party-thing in a week or two, I don't really know what's going on, Sue's organising it, but I think we're having a barbeque of sorts. It should be nice – and Jacob will be there, his band is playing. It would mean a lot to him if you come along. He misses you. Everyone does, they haven't seen you in months. I doubt we'll even recognise you." He chuckled, but it was a sad, tender sort of laughter. "Say you'll come – there's something I need to tell you face to face."

I hesitated, wondering how to relay the message to Bella for a quick decision.

Charlie coughed, "And you can bring a friend too if you like, if that...helps."

I swallowed, "I'd love to come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you. It's on the 18th, six-thirty at Sue's place."

"Six-thirty, got it."

"Love you Bells."

"You too."

He put the phone down and the hollow ring of the dial tone sang out. Bella watched me minutely from across the room, her hands clasping the counter top.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Every word – he always did speak too loudly over the phone. When I was little I used to always tell him off for shouting when I called." She flung her head back and laughed, "Its funny isn't it? My life is in an absolute mess, and I don't even have to sort it out – you're left with all my issues."

I frowned. Then calmly her laughter morphed into tears, and she slid to the floor, trembling. I went and knelt down beside her, I held her in my arms as she wept and tried to soothe. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Don't be."

"But I am. Charlie was right; they won't recognise me I've been away for so long – running, always running and trying to prove I was stronger than any of them. When I'm not."

I rubbed her back, softly, "You're the bravest person I know, Bella."

"Oh, shut up."

"Why? It's true. How many people can wake up in another person's body and not totally freak out – and not need major counselling? I rather thought it was you dealing with the mess of my life, not the other way around."

"You don't need counselling." She sniffed.

"Bella, I needed counselling even before all this chaos." She giggled and I grinned, "Trust me, you're a special person."

"Yeah, special needs."

I shook my head, "And yet utterly incorrigible."

Bella leant forward and hugged me tight, our arms wrapped around one another like the branches of two intertwined trees, clinging on too afraid to let go.

Behind me I heard footsteps and then a throat being cleared. I turned only to see my father shuffling away, red as anything. He saw us looking at him and smiled, tentatively, "Please don't tell your mother I interrupted you." And with that he rushed from the room.

**I hope you liked it, their relationship is really starting to bloom i think. As always reviews please!!!**

**W.F.L xx**


End file.
